Space Adventure
by clarinetqueen255
Summary: The humans push the vampires off Earth and force them to find their own planet, but a young girl runs into the planet leader Dartz! Will she survive, or will she be another human lost to a vampire?


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did the Wraith wouldn't look so ugly. I don't own NASA either.

**Space Adventure pt.1**

I was lying in a complete gap between reality and la la land. Then my phone rings bringing me out of my fantasyland of where everything was made of emeralds and Ms. Davis was the nicest teacher in the school. I answer in a complete daze, "Hello?"

"I have an important mission for you." I was left in a shock when I finally figured out who it was.

I said, "But how did you end up as president?"

"There's no time for questions just do as I say and get you behind over here." With that I slammed the phone down on its black cradle staring in disbelief about what had just happened. So I did as I was told I drove my shiny Emerald Green 1996 TaurusRage that I persuaded Ford to build for me, all the way to the White House, which I only live five minutes away from now that they were forced to move to a small town to keep the president a secret from all of the big city people. As soon as I got there Ms. Davis came out to greet me with a grave look on her face.

"How did you end up as president," I inquired, "Don't tell me you won by popularity?"

"Yes, but none of that matters now," said Ms. Davis, "However your mission does."

"What mission?" I asked with gritted teeth to hold back my anger.

"The missions for you to go to the planet of Atlantis and see what kind of life forms live there."

"Oh that doesn't sound too hard, are you sure you're not going soft on me."

"Last rumor I heard was that the vampires were forced to live there after the humans pushed them out."

So after hearing my mission I drove all the way to NASA headquarters in my TaurusRage. The man who was there greeted me with a half-smile.

He said, "Well, are you the Violet that President Davis called us about?"

"Y-yes, why would you think differently?"

"We don't want to have the wrong person on this mission to come back with tainted information, then in turn President Davis would fly off the handle and we would all be scared pee- less."

"So let me guess if I came back with the wrong stuff she would scare me pee-less?"

"Yes, so please don't bring her wrath down upon us."

With that I had hopped into the space ship and strapped myself in. As soon as I gave them the signal I was blasted off into deep space. I flew past Pluto and I even flew out of the Milky Way to a galaxy far, far, far away called the Pegasus galaxy. When I landed I thought that I would have to wear a space suit, but to my surprise I didn't. So I explored a bit when I was taken by surprise by one of the planet inhabitants. The person was very pale looking and had purple shadows under their eyes. I radioed back to earth

"There are life forms on this planet, they seem to be pale with purple shadows below their forsaken eyes."

Then the life form took me to the leader of the planet, Dartz. When I entered his presence I felt a sharp stab in my heart and I looked down. The one called Dartz walked over to me and lifted my head up with his long pale fingers so he could look into my emerald green eyes. He spoke with the most bone chilling voice ever.

"So you are the one that your President Davis sent I presume?"

"Y-yes I am, my name is Violet."

"So I assume that you were sent here to see what kind of life forms inhabit this planet, I am correct am I not?"

"Yes, so lets get down to business what kind of life forms are you?"

At that moment I had noticed a certain dark look in his eyes, like maybe, just maybe he was what I was afraid of. A vampire.

But taking that into mind I proceeded with extreme and utmost caution making sure not to make him mad. There was a very, very long pause before any one of us spoke again.

"Maybe I will tell you after I have eaten."

"Can I have just one question though? Is it true that the vampires were forced to leave earth to save their kind from total annihilation?"

And before I could say anything more there was a low growl coming from Dartz's chest. So I left and let Dartz eat and found out what I wanted.

So I left the planet of Atlantis and went back to earth, and when I got back President Davis greeted me with a smile

"You have completed your mission with the greatest of ease and you have come back alive even."

"Yes I have, and there aren't going to be any missions in the future?"

"Maybe, maybe not you'll just have to stick around and find out. But until then you can rest easy."

"I will, and if anything happens you can count on me."

And with that I left not seeing President Davis again for about 3 years until something else in a far, far away place came up.


End file.
